


另一个女巫在另一座高塔上……

by binzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binzi/pseuds/binzi





	另一个女巫在另一座高塔上……

女巫把莴苣姑娘放在高塔上。  
高塔不在荒野，不在森林，而在城市里。隐藏在城中众多塔楼之间。它不是最高的，也不是最矮的，由深色玄武岩建造，以攀爬的常青藤装饰。塔下是小街和鱼市的矮棚，车马声、吆喝声、争吵和砍价声在塔顶上听来是遥远的嗡鸣。升腾起的鱼腥和血味只能达到高塔半腰。  
塔里的女巫有一双猫眼睛，一副乌鸦嗓音，她的身体是个孩子，灵魂是个老妇。她整夜不睡，坐在炖锅前，听着锅中气泡咕噜作响，就着灯的黄光与火的蓝光，读她的文字。夜夜如此，整夜不停。女巫不需要睡眠，从存在起，她就没有睡过。   
女巫的莴苣刚好相反，她需要睡眠，或是需要死亡。在白天结束时，她入睡、死去，呼吸和心跳停止、光芒消失。夜晚结束，再次复活。她一醒来，女巫便会立刻察觉。在睁眼之前，在开始呼吸之前，莴苣的光先亮起来。像揭去灯罩，风吹过，火焰飘舞起来。   
人眼看不到莴苣的光，女巫的眼睛能看到。  
这时候，女巫会离开炖锅，挪走桌上的杂物，擦干净桌面。莴苣一言不发，来到餐桌边，在她的椅子上坐下。她从来不说话，也不微笑、不哭泣。她把双手放在桌上，手心贴着桌面。女巫从食橱里取出圆镜、三棱镜、凸透镜和银勺子，放到莴苣手边。  
从正对着餐桌的窗口，晨光射进来，落在桌面上。莴苣拿起餐具，将阳光分解、切割，用银勺子舀起，吃下。她不说话，不笑，从不说话。随着阳光被咽下，她体内的光越来越强，越来越浓，变得厚重，几乎拥有实体，从莴苣体内放出，如章鱼伸展四肢或藤蔓攀缘向太阳，不，这是错误的描述。莴苣的光更像发丝，极细、极柔、极韧，水波一样地流动，缠绕周遭一切。  
莴苣放下勺子，她吃饱了。   
女巫收起餐具，告别莴苣，来到高塔外的阳台上，舒展肩膀，将头一仰，变为一只乌鸦。飞出去做她白天的事情。  
莴苣留在高塔上。她坐在床上，坐在椅子上，坐在女巫的锅边，坐在地板上，或者坐在阳台上，看着墙壁和阳光，看一整天。没有人知道她注视墙壁和阳光时在想什么，女巫也不知道。  
莴苣不可理解。  
据说，曾有一位王子在白天爬上高塔。没有人知道发生了什么。女巫回家以前，王子从塔上摔下，所幸逃过死亡和重伤，但瞎了双眼。  
后来，据说，盲眼的王子成了盲眼的国王，娶了邻国的公主，生了三个儿子两个女儿，统治得不比眼明国王差，也不必眼明国王好。在死前的谵妄中，他说自己从未失明，恰恰相反，他只能看到光明。即使闭上眼睛，仍然看到，他必须注视光，直到死亡。 

完


End file.
